Crimson Snow
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: With the world divided, Zexion is about to become ruler of all Vampires. That is till a hunter is sent after him and his brother. Now he's stuck on the human's half with no way to get back. That and the hunter is still on the prowl, craving his blood.Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I got extremely inspired and decided what the heck I'm gonna type this. I've spent the last week or so writing this in school and I've finally got it finished along with chapter 2. I'm planning on it being AkuZexy but I'm not to sure which direction it's going to go in. anyways hope you all enjoy.  
_

* * *

The world is split with humans on one side and vampires on the other. Zexion is the prince of the Vampire World about to take the thrown from his father Sephiroth. On an outing Zexion and his brother Riku are taken away from the city where a vampire hunter waits. The hunter almost kills Zexion and takes him to the human world to kill since he is being pursued, but Zexion gets away, barely alive (or undead). Now he's got to find a way back before his country collapses, find his brother, avoid the prying eyes of humans, and escape the hunter all together.

* * *

_

Chapter 1:

I'm thrown into the car door as the driver cuts around another corner. Glaring at the reckless man I turn to see my eighteen year old brother just as frightened. "What's going on?"

Disconnecting his mind from the world, he searches out for the presence, Riku's long silver hair shadows the angles in his face. Oceanic eyes look into my dark blues. "There's a hunter chasing us." he snarls while showing his pearl white fangs.

Before I can snap at the limo driver, we spin out of control with tears squealing and skid into a deep ditch. Stifling a groan I follow Riku out into the darkening roadside. A small compact car pulls up and two cloaked figures jump out. Both have their hood up with a stake resting loosely in their hands. The shorter of the two darts forward, pinning Riku easily to the trunk of the battered vehicle. I focus my attention on the taller man's hand gripping and releasing the stake. Inhaling deep I slip to the side and shove the petite figure to the ground. "Go now!" comes the struggle of words from my mouth. As Riku begins his run to the nearest city, I let my concentration slip as well.

My small frame is flung down onto the pavement and the taller man sits on my stomach while curling one of his hands around my exposed neck. His other appendage hovers over my chest cavity with a silver tipped stake gleaming in the last scrap of sunlight.

I grab a hold of the wrist linking to the hand around my neck. Digging in my nails, the blood runs down his fingers. Wincing at my assault he slices through the air with the wood before I catch his arm in my own grip. Taking in a deep breath the hunter staggers to the side. Pulling myself to my feet I glance around for the smaller hunter who has vanished.

I pry the driver's door open only to see a dead vampire. Spinning back around I'm met by a black cloth clad chest. Water trickles down over my face and I can't help but laugh. "Stakes yes but holy water no. We aren't evil hunter, we're different."

That's when the blunt end of the stake crashes into the side of my head. The world spins as I fall into the hunter's awaiting arms. Sirens echo around me from the approaching re-enforcement. The sounds suddenly cease as I pass out.

* * *

Running a hand over my face I'm met by a midnight sky. The sticky wetness on my fingers smell like blood so I run the tip of my tongue over my index finger, "Great, he hit me so hard I'm bleeding." I slowly prop myself up on my elbows and glance around. The hunter must have brought me here to finish me off. Riku obviously had gotten to other vampires otherwise the hunter wouldn't have run. I turn my attention to my wrists which are tightly bond by thick coils of rope.

_Does he think that this will hold me?_

Snapping the bindings I lean back against the chair I sit in. I gaze out the window to my side, weighing my options of staying or leaving, I'm only nineteen by human standards.

Pushing myself off the cushion I begin toward the exit. As I approach the door a sharp click comes before the knob begins to twist. I back up into the kitchen area and mold myself to the lip of the wall.

A hooded lanky frame strides through the small apartment and crosses over to where I had been seated previously. I destroy the distant between me and freedom and begin my attempt to unlock the bolts.

The final one slides noisily into its slot. It doesn't matter because I'm down a flight of stairs before the hunter can turn around. My head continues to pound ferociously as I take the steps two at a time. It's a good thing he was only on the third floor. As I leave the building I'm met by a harsh autumn wind. A small group of people pay me no mind as they enter the complex. Taking the hint of pounding boots, I start running down the sidewalk at a believable human speed.

Surely if anyone here found out who I am I would most likely be killed and never thought twice of. My coronation to become ruler of our Vampire Society is to be in two days, the seventh day of fall. Sephiroth, my father and current ruler, should be stepping down but with me missing he'll stay in power. He's been angrier ever since he discovered that our mother was actually human about ten years ago. Now he hates mortals, which includes me and my brother at the moment.

Getting caught up in my thoughts I hadn't seen the person until I collided with him. The man extends his hand to help me up. When I don't take his generosity he grabs my collar and yanks me to my feet. In response I pry his hand away. "What do you think you're doing?"

Crimson eyes glare down at me. The man's six foot something frame towers over me and he dresses in all black with a maroon trench coat. Long brown-black tresses falls slightly past his shoulders and is topped by a cloth, that is just as red as his coat, pulling some of it back out of his face. "Shut up and follow me. You have a hunter tracking you." demands the silk voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of your mother's friend."

He begins leading me down various streets. By the third neighborhood my legs turn to jello. Before I can come close to hitting the ground, I'm swept up into his arms. He adverts his gaze from mine. "Sorry about that, I forgot you're part human."

I stare quizzically at him, "Who are you?"

"I'll brief you when we get back to the house. I don't think he's following us anymore." Leaning my head against his chest I concentrate on his rhythmic footsteps.

Not long passes before he stops at an opening door. Vibrant blue eyes and blonde spikes peek into my line of vision. "Vincent he's bleeding!"

"Calm down Cloud, it stopped about 15 minutes ago from my inspection."

Cloud grunts as I'm turned over to him. He carries me into the back bedroom of a medium sized house. I'm laid down on black satin sheets before the light is flipped on. "It's been a long time Zexion."

"I demand you tell me what's going on."

Cloud merely chuckles before leaving the room. Groaning impatiently I let my eyes fall shut. The seconds tick by and when I'm about to dive into sleep I feel the pressure of a moist rag on the left side of my head. I'm forced to sit upright by a supporting hand on the small of my back. Cracking my eye lids back open I'm met by Cloud at my side and Vincent standing by the door frame. As Cloud dabs at the sore spot I let my anger get the better of me, something that happens on rare occasions.

Throwing my arm out I send Cloud to the floor and the compress onto my lap, "What the hell is going on?!"

Before I can blink, Vincent has me pinned against the mattress. "I don't give a shit if you're the future ruler over vampires, you will watch it," the man growls, allowing me to see the glistening fangs protruding from his gums.

The weight lifts off me as Vincent moves to gently help Cloud up. "Sorry," is the only word that escapes my mouth as I realize the growing connection between them. Vampires and humans aren't meant to care for each other. Well at least I think Cloud is human I can't smell the difference. But that common sense doesn't apply to this pair, I think.

However, Cloud shrugs off the incident, "Doesn't matter I would have been mad too, I understand. You need to know what's going on." Vincent helps Cloud to his feet and a small smile curves the corners of his lips, yet just as fast as it had appeared it disappeared. The blonde resumes his place beside me while Vincent takes a seat at the end of the bed. "Stay still." Cloud commands gently before continuing to wipe the rest of the blood of. "There's a cut but it's not deep. You should be fine." with that Cloud leaves the room as the door shuts soundlessly behind him.

The man at my feet sighs heavily, "I'm guessing that you understand that your father has become power hungry." I nod and he continues on. "Sephiroth does not like the fact of humans and vampires being together. Your mother strengthened that hatred by having you and your brother. It was evident that her charade was doomed from the start. She was originally sent to kill him but indeed they grew on each other."

He stops to allow the information to sink in and I'm most grateful. Mother had always been truthful to us. Her race was a secret that was shared between our group; Riku, Rufus, Reno, and me. It's sad to think about how abruptly or happy life shattered.

"Sephiroth refuses to let any half-vampire rule "his" country. That is the reason why he hired the top two hunters in this area. For they know everywhere you would go if by chance you escaped, which you did."

"Do you know the profiles of said hunters?"

Vincent grimaces, "I guess I should've expected that question from you. Sadly we have nothing on them at the moment."

"You say it as though you're working on it."

"There's more than just one of each type of vampire here. I'm the only one you've met. Cloud is like you and I'm not. All he has to do is be given vampire blood or human blood and he'll be complete, just as you will."

"What do we do next? I know for a fact that Riku doesn't want the throne."

"We smuggle you back in as soon as we can. However, I don't think that Sephiroth will willingly give up."

I quirk an eyebrow, "And how do you suppose that I beat him?"

Vincent's frown deepens at his own answer, "We get you a human that you can take blood from so that you're stronger."


	2. Chapter 2

_Woot Woot! 8 pages in total! I'm so proud that I wrote that much in such a short time. But yeah I'm still slightly sick but i'm getting better every day. updates may come slightly slow because my french speaking test is right before thanksgiving break and i'm studying a lot. along with trig and chem. just to let whoever reads these know._

* * *

Crimson Snow

Chapter 2

* * *

After that tidbit of information I felt my stomach drop. Thankfully, Cloud came in after that and he shooed Vincent out. The whole time we had been talking, Cloud was getting me clothes. He had said it's so I don't stick out. Which makes perfect sense. My pants and long-sleeved shirt would be a clear sign. The shirt merely has our crest in red on the black material. The pants however, have red swirls trailing down the sides. This is the outfit of a prince...a vampire prince.

To replace them I'm given dark blue jeans that hand loosely on my hips. The shirt is pure black with a smile, resembling the ones used on the Internet, that is bearing fangs. It's all in deep crimson with the words "bite me" on the back. The second I slip it over my head Cloud chuckles. I had forgotten he was even in the room.

"The shirt fits you."

I'm not sure whether he means because I have fangs too or the fact that it's form fitting. At that second Vincent steps back into the room.

_Apparently I get no privacy!_

Almost instantly his grim frown is pulled up into smirk. I narrow my eyes at him, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing at all. Cloud, we need to go meet up with him."

"Where are you going?"

Vincent turns his back to me, "It's to gather more information from my source. You are to stay in the house. Especially since there's that hunter to worry about."

Cloud follows him down the stairs and after a minute I hear the door lock shut.

_How boring...it's as if I can't defend myself!_

Moving to the window I pull back the heavy midnight curtains. Peering out into the night a deep longing swallows all reason inside of me. I flick the lock and shove the window up. Dangling my legs, I check for prying eyes. Sensing none I release my hold on the window pane and fall to the ground. Standing up from the crouch I had landed in, I brush my jeans off before walking out into the city.

Turning into the vacant playground I lean against one of the swing-set's legs. That's when out of the corner of my eye I see a cloaked figure. As it comes closer I let my muscles tense. A deep scratchy voice gurgles up from the man's throat, "Want to come make some money?"

"Take a hike."

Ignoring me completely the man reaches out to grab me. A long pale skinny finger taps on his shoulder.

The injured guy crawls away and I look up to identify the hero of the night. A reverse violet teardrop rests under each glimmering emerald orb. A triumphant smirk sits on his countenance. Mr. Hero runs a hand through the cascading red spikes that fall a little past his shoulders. He wears tight dark jeans, slim inky boots, and a shirt just as black as the night around us with curling crimson flames around the bottom.

"So where's my reward shorty?"

"Excuse me but I can handle myself just fine. I'm not a damsel in distress."

"From my point of view, you were."

"Whatever." Swiveling around I start back to the exit, now regretting sneaking out.

"My name's Lea. What's yours?"

"Ienzo."

"That's an odd name but who's isn't right?"

_That could've been the end. Everyone knows the princes' names, not their appearance. I have to be cautious. I don't know how much these people truly know._

"Have you ever been to the vampires' side?"

The red head laughs, "Of course not. We're not allowed ever since our "assassination attempt failed"." Keeping a blank expression I continue on my way, all the time with my back to him. Due to his long legs, Lea catches up to me easily. "What about you Ienzo, have you met one of them?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"Sure, do you?" I stop in my tracks and turn back to the halted man.

An ashen hand clasps my shoulder, "I thought I told you to stay in your room. You're just as bad as any other teen."

_Shit...if I tell Vincent I snuck out...okay don't want to think about that. This human could possibly make a good excuse though._

"I was helping Lea from this guy."

Vincent glares at the lanky figure in front. "Is this true?"

Lea's face lights back up, "Yup, we've become good friends right Ienzo?" I roll my eyes but nod to add to the effect.

"Fine but we need to get back Ienzo." Vincent states, stressing my alias, and spinning us into the direction of home.

Lea sheaths his hands into his pockets, "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

Not giving me a chance to answer, Vincent tilts his head over his shoulder, "Of course you will."

Strolling back to the house I keep my mouth shut. However, the second the door clicks behind us I let out a low growl. "What are you up to Vincent?"

"Obtaining you a source of power. That human will be perfect."

"You're crazy you know that? Why do I need to get back super fast anyway? W-What if I don't want to go back."

_To live a peaceful life here in the human's domain would be a blessing despite the fact that I would indeed be terribly lonely...I wouldn't even be granted my annoying brother's company._

"Luxord has informed me that Riku has gone missing. But the difference is that he's being hunted by fellow vampires."

"I don't understand. Why would they do this? He's still a prince after all."

Vincent sighs and lets his tall frame slump into a chair. "It has become a great scandal Zexion. Your brother has run off with a human and not just any at that. But one of the hunters which tried to take both your lives."

_Why would Riku do this? Does he care that much for another person...a human even. To risk one's life just to find a deeply satisfying happiness that could kill you in the end, is it worth it? Can love be that important?_

My boot connects with the bottom step, "Leave me be. I'll be up tomorrow night."

Crashing down onto the mattress I bury my face into my pillow. A brief knock sounds before the end of my bed sinks down. Peaking out from the fabric I spot Cloud's pants.

"So you don't want to go back. Is it because you're afraid? Or is it because if you went back, Riku would be priority number one?"

Every muscle tenses at his keep insight into my thoughts. "Don't worry Vincent won't force you. But if you are going to stay here-"

"I will go back...the second I've gained this mortal's trust."

"You have my support...I stocked the dresser and closets full of clothes while you were gone."

Not another word is said as Cloud disappears back downstairs. Turning on my back I stare at the ceiling. Outside remains pitch black as midnight strikes. Since I'm of royal blood, power curses through me.

_It wouldn't hurt to just stay outside my window. Technically I'm still here._

Crawling out the window I summon an illusion of myself onto the bed. I leave it cracked and jump out onto the branch of a large tree on the side of the house. Relaxing against the trunk I let out a sigh.

_It's nice nonetheless to sit in the night. Even if I'm in the other part of the world. I love how the darkness curls around and cloaks me. It's a good thing Cloud turned my light out. Otherwise I'd be easily seen in this tree._

"Yo, what are you doing up there?" Mentally cursing I ignore the voice hidden by shadows, that I can't see from my view point, and slide along the branch in an attempt to slip back into my bedroom. "Come on Ienzo it's just me. I won't tell anyone you were out again." Sighing I give into Lea's pleas to shut him up so Vincent and Cloud don't hear. Angling myself opposite of the house I plan to act like a normal person and climb down the tree. I'm good at being more vampire than my human side. Missing the secure foothold I had felt out I fall from the limb I desperately try to grasp.

Thin yet muscled arms wrap around my knees and shoulders, preventing me from touching the ground. Chuckling softly, his melodious voice eases my throbbing muscles. "Damn Ienzo, you really are a damsel in distress. I'm gonna start charging."

"Who said I'd hire you?" I shoot back at him, angered by the witty remark.

Lea pouts down at me, "Ouch. That hurt yo."

Relaxing into his arms I merely exhale the breath I'd been holding in. "I'm kidding, don't take it personally."

An electric grin leaps back to life onto his face as he puts me back onto the ground. "Aren't you going to get in trouble again by that scary dude?"

I chuckle myself, "No that was Vincent and I won't as long as you stay quiet." Lea nods. "Now that I think of it, why are you here?"

"Oh, I wanted to know when I'm suppose to see you again. At least that's what that Vincent said."

I step closer to the trunk of the tree. "Come by tomorrow at nightfall and I'll let you give me a tour of the city."

"Alright see you then. Try not to fall out of the tree alright?"

As his darkened shape rounds the corner of the house I can't help but feel like a monster.

_This is the guy who's life I'm going to take. But if I can save two at the price of one...I deem it necessary. Riku loves that hunter so I'll have to save him too. I'll worry about it further when the time comes. _

Inhaling a deep cleansing breath I focus my attention on the task before me. Pushing off the ground I bolt through the branches and arrive into my room.

* * *

Dressed in jet-black jeans and an equally colored shirt, I slip my boots back on and run my hand through my hair. "Breakfast is read!" calls Cloud from the kitchen below. I slip down the stairs to spot Vincent and Cloud glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room. Cloud hands me a glass before disappearing to his own room.

"What's wrong?"

Vincent sighs and sips at his own cup of blood. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"I live here too."

His mouth opens to either confess or snap another retort at me when the doorbell rings. Silent introductions are exchanged as I place my empty mug in the sink. Ready to get out of this place I walk out of the kitchen. Lea relaxes as I scoot in front of the blonde and usher us out the door which I slam behind me.

Stares come from whoever we pass as we make our way, side-by-side, down into the city. We must look odd together considering how we look.

"You hungry Ienzo?"

"No."

"Well where do you want to go first?"

"You're favorite place here."

The coming moonlight makes his eyes dance like real gems as he smiles down at me. The next thing I know we're idling across the street to a club bustling with all ages starting at about 18. Nervous as can be I attempt to stall his choice. "A club?"

"Yeah, you ever been to one?" I mutter a "no" and he chuckles, "So do you know how to dance or at least pick someone up?" I cast my eyes to the cement and refuse to answer his prying question. "Don't worry just watch and learn." Reluctantly I follow him over to the bouncer, completely ignoring all the people in line. "Hey Lexaeus, long time no see."

The burly auburn haired man turns his attention to Lea. "I thought you were going to visit your brother."

"Didn't get a chance, there was this huge uproar about those princes."

"I heard about it. Maybe next time."

"So can we slide in?"

"'Course." Lexaeus motions for us to go ahead but stops me before I can go any further. "Sorry kid only adults."

Infuriated at the remark I refuse to lose it. "I'm nineteen thank you."

His silent reply is complete rejection. However, Lea returns just in time. "Ienzo's with me Lexy." Fingers curl around my wrist and yank me through the doors. Pulling me around the crowd he stops at a far wall. "You sure you don't want to get out there."

"Positive. I'll be right here observing."

The tall man shrugs and pushes himself into the dancing mob. Neon lights flash on his ashen skin as he gains a female partner. Lea swings to the booming techno blaring through the speakers and he seems to hypnotize me. Only seeing him I don't even realize that someone's talking to me, until a drink is shoved into my hands. Confused I glance up to see a built man with fluffed light pink hair. A sweet smile misleads will blue eyes hold another purpose.

"You looked parched. My name's Marluxia."

He taps the bottom of the glass and it meets my lips. Taking a gulp I catch Marluxia's suppose-to-be-sneaky glance to a blonde with strands sticking up like antenna. Her acid green orbs fixate onto Lea and she saunters over to him. A hand grabs my arm but I still try to move toward Lea. It doesn't matter. Even being half-vampire doesn't stop this man from dragging me through the rear exit. I glare at him but it only makes him laugh.

I notice that my movements seem slow as I try to push him away. Marluxia wraps a hand around my throat and slams my spine into the brick wall. Sparing a glance toward the open end of the alley, I lift my knees up and kick him in the chest. A growl emits from deep inside him as I crouch on the ground. With wobbling legs I try to stand. Spotting the door we came out of I hobble towards it.

_There must've been something in it. I've got to get away from this lunatic. I'm not one for confrontations._

All the wind is knocked out of me. A hand behind my head stops my skull from cracking. I still groan. Weakly I ball my fists and angel them against his stomach. Marluxia grins wickedly, "It'll only hurt for a second." Light catches on his fangs before he moves and leans down to my neck. A tongue runs over my pulsing vein and I can't help but shudder. Marluxia buries his fingers into my hair and jerks my head to the side.

"Let go!" I yell into his chest. I silence instantly at the first prick as he laps up my blood.

_Only bad thing about being part human. I get the same side-effects. Now I'm really in trouble._

Above me Marluxia laughs, "He didn't think I would be here! But I just love taking things away from Axel. I'm much better than him aren't I?"

I struggle to lift my head but it feels as though it weighs a ton. "A-Axel? I don't know him." Every nerve in my brain seems to fire at once and I lift my hands to cradle my head.

"Hmph, maybe I put to much into the drink. I'll make it better." Marluxia moves my limbs aside and presses his lips to the two bleeding holes in my neck.

"Get away you scum!" My vision blurs as a silhouetted shape knocks the vampire away from me. A few seconds pass before Lea grunts as he helps me to my feet. "Can you walk Ienzo?" Shaking my head I only succeed in making the aching worse. "It's okay my place is right around the corner. I'll just carry you."

* * *

I must have fell unconscious. I'm not worried. I trust him to get me somewhere safe. If not for me then for him. Vincent would surely lose it if he found out what happened tonight. Sighing I lean back on the couch. From what I can see from the dimmed light, Lea has a nice place. It must be nice to live here.

Electric green fills my line of sight. Lea lifts up a cloth and wipes at my neck. "Glad you're up. Sorry about tonight. I should've never taken you there. I know better."

"You're bleeding."

Mechanically I reach out and drag my index finger along the cut on his cheek. He does nothing to stop me. Normally I would have more control.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay I got this one out. I'm so glad that I did. I really know where I want to go with this story. I'll try to post more updates before Friday-Saturday because April is coming over and we are going to probably end up seeing New Moon or 2012, have a happy thanksgiving everyone!_

* * *

Crimson Snow

Chapter 3

* * *

Bah-Dum...Ba-Dum...Ba-Dum...

I can't tell if it's my heartbeat or if I'm picking up on Lea's. Leaning forward I realize that he's more scuffed up than I had first thought. There's a light bruising on his other cheek and his lip is split. A thin line of blood rests on the slit. Trying to keep my mind else where, I think about Riku. But before I can begin, Lea waves a hand in front of me to snap me out. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing that you should be concerned with."

"So, it helps to talk about it."

"Why? It's not like you can do anything." Lea sighs and moves to sit next to me. "Who's Axel?" He catches his shocked expression and replaces it with a blank one. "Lea tell me who he is!"

"I should get you home. It's around three in the morning." Standing I wait until he begins to the door before I lick the blood from my finger.

_I've got to know what he's not telling me. The only way to do that is through his blood, thanks to my little ability. I like him but I need to protect myself first._

Disappointed at myself, I trudge beside Lea. I got no hints. No answers. My hand meets the icy doorknob. "See you tomorrow night Ienzo." Sighing I nod and go inside. Sensing no one else inside, I figure that Cloud and Vincent had gone out.

_Good I'd rather it be that way. A nice empty house._

Climbing the stairs my head starts to ache again. I stumble into my room. It feels as though someone's hammering needles into my skull and doing it so agonizingly slow. I fall to my knees, grasping my head in my hands. Before I can even think of making a sound darkness swallows me.

* * *

I turn to my partner. His brunet spikes seem to droop along with his mood. Cerulean orbs bluer than any sky glance up at me, 'Are you mad Axel?"

"I'm not mad at you Sora. I'm mad at the vampire that's done this to you."

Sora latches onto my forearm. "No Axel please, Riku...he understands. He doesn't want to hurt me or be a vampire. Can't we just bring him back with us? He doesn't have to drink blood, he's half-human!"

"Sora stop it!" His full pink lips snap shut and he shifts to glare at the heavily tinted windows. "I...Fine do what you want. Just...don't die okay?"

He beams with glee as the car is pulled up behind our target. I shake my head and turn my shrouded self to the door, ready to jump out. Our driver, a man with short blonde hair and sharp eyes looks at us through the mirror. "Get set. Axel, Sora I'll wait till you're both in the car."

Luxord bumps the edge of the limp and it crashes into a ditch. Sora and I jump out and he automatically goes for the one he loves. I focus on the heir to the throne. What I don't expect is the heir to shove Sora away from his stunned brother.

"Go now!" yells the prince.

Sora runs behind Riku as they escape. His concentration slips and I slam him to the ground. Sitting on his stomach I wrap my hand around his neck. I let the stake hover above him, preparing to kill.

Nails dig into my wrist and I bring the stake down. He easily catches my arm and I move away from him. He goes to the driver door before spinning around to face me. I take the opportunity to dump my bottle of holy water over his head of slate hair.

He laughs, "Stakes yes, but holy water no. We aren't evil, just different."

Not even thinking I drive the blunt end of the stake into his head. I catch his limp body in my arms and carry him back to the car. Settling in I lie him on the back seat and sit in the front. Stealing another look at the vampire prince, my stomach twists into a know. Hair falls down over the right side of his face but blood is visible. I swallow hard.

_This is going to suck big time._

* * *

I bolt upright in bed with sweat beading on my brow. Carefully I stand and walk to the shower.

_So that was Axel. That means the guy I'm falling for is the hunter trying to kill me. Sora must be the boy that Riku's with which means...I've been blind. He had come to deliver certain things from here that we didn't have. That must be how they met. I'd better let Vincent know._

Drying off I pull on navy jeans and a faded blue long-sleeve. Slipping my feet into my boots I rush down the stairs. About to barge into the kitchen I spot an unknown voice. Making myself known I hide the terror on my face.

Sitting at the table next to Vincent is the same blonde haired man in my dream. Cloud notices me first, "Good morning Ienzo."

I idle at the threshold, "Vincent I need to talk to you."

Apparently seeing the serious look on my face, we meet in the living room. "What's wrong?"

"That man, who is he?"

"Luxord, one of our informants."

"No that man is with the hunters."

"He's one of us!"

I bring my hand to my lips. It's something of a habit. "Lea got a bloodied lip last night and I took a little bit of his blood. I came home and had a surprising dream. It was about what happened from the hunter Axel's point of view. Luxord was their driver."

The surprise must have overwhelmed his anger at me. "Then I'll send Cloud in here and you two escape." Vincent pivots on his heel.

_I wonder what he's going to do to Luxord. It might be bad enough that he doesn't want us here. Or maybe he doesn't want us hurt._

Cloud waves a hand in front of my face to snap me out of my thoughts. Motioning me to the back of the house I follow him into the night air. The last remains of a beautiful sunset slowly dissipate. "Where are we going?"

"To our base down at the docks."

Running with abnormal speed we stomp onto the docks in record time. A large warehouse appears as the place where we'll hide until Vincent comes. Just as Cloud's fingertips graze the metal surface someone yells from behind us, "Hold it right there vampires!"

Cloud mumbles under his breath, most likely something with a curse in it. As he turns around he grimaces. "I won't let them have you."

Standing in a group are four hunters shrouded in their trademark black cloaks. The leader throws off his hood to reveal a darker shade of lunar hair, tanned skin, and toxic yellow eyes. The other three remain hooded. This was defiantly a set up.

"What do you want Xemnas?" Cloud asks with hatred dripping off his words.

In a monotone voice he replies, "I've come to get Prince Zexion."

"Is that right?" the blonde smirks down at me, "Well do you want to go?"

"I'll have to decline."

"Sorry Xemnas but he doesn't want to. You know teens these days, they don't want to do anything that interferes with their plans."

"Then we'll take him by force!" snarls the figure next to Xemnas.

"Very well..." their leader drones.

The vicious one discards his hood to show a shock of long blue hair and cruel eyes. A long wooden stake, probably a spear, appears in his grasp. The other lanky hunter pushes his back to show a scarred face adorned with an eye patch and long inky hair laid with silver streaks, all pulled into a ponytail. Two pistols hang loosely on his fingers. The last unhooks a pair of chakrams from the holder on his back.

"Saix...Xigbar...you may begin."

The wolf-like man known as Saix launches at me. Dodging to the side I'm stunned by how quick these humans are. Still Cloud grabs ahold of his weapon and the two begin a sort of tug-O-war.

A bullet sails past my head while another plants itself in my left shoulder. Grunting I prepare to move when the chakram wielding fool grabs my arms. Yelping in pain from the pressure on my left arm, he lets me go. Xigbar fires off another shot but the chakram blocks it. Before I realize what could possibly be happening, I'm being thrown over his shoulder as he runs into the surrounding forest. Looking up I spot Cloud coming through the trees.

Balling my firsts I pound fiercely on my captor's back. Skidding to a stop in front of us, Cloud sticks his boot out. Sensing his fate, my kidnapper flips around so that his body takes the beating. Cloud reaches down and yanks me off of him. Steeping in front of me Cloud stares at his outstretched hand.

Surprisingly enough a large sword appears. The man stands as the blonde aims at his heart, "Show yourself!" A deep sigh escapes the hooded man's lips as gloved fingers slide back the uniform.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have one thing to get across.....CHEMISTRY IS HARD. My teacher has piled project upon complicated project where I'm at the point where I'm thinking of just taking a D and doing better next quarter. She's buckled down for no apparent reason, not like she wasn't already. So I'm lucky I got this posted...I feel horrible that I don't get alot of updates out but I'm trying. Thanks to all the support of all you readers!!! 3 you all  
Now to the point. I'm sorry this one is short (reason is above XD ) Nonetheless next chapter I hope to get more into Axel's past and why he is what he is. That and it's time I send out some cute little moments. Only problem is I saw the updated photo of Ienzo and he's....sooo....young and tiny. how adorable. if you havent seen it either go to kingdom hearts wikia or to kh insider. they have so much stuff!**

* * *

Crimson Snow

Chapter 4

* * *

A blank, stone cold expression remains on his countenance. "I'm number eight, Axel Kaen. You knew me as Lea."

Cloud scoffs, "You're a deceitful shit aren't you?"

"I was trying to-"

"I don't want to hear it." Cloud glances at me. "How's your shoulder?"

It hadn't occurred to me so I check it myself. The blood hadn't stopped nor had the wound try to heal. It should have at least clotted. Axel shakes his head, "Xigbar uses these kind that he makes himself. It can kill any species, so far. All supernatural powers are useless."

"Zexion, take your shirt off and sit down." Axel stares at me worriedly, almost convincing me that he might care. "You, stay there. If you run I'll kill you."

Cloud kneels in front of me and pulls out a small hidden dagger from his boot. I tilt my head to the side so that I don't have to watch. I can feel as the cold blade digs into my skin for the bullet. Axel leans against a bare tree, "Vincent's probably captured by now."

I yelp in pain and warm blood drizzles down my chest. That statement did not help. "Would you shut up so I don't lose an arm here."

Cloud plucks the bullet from the hole.

"W-We've already captured Sora and Riku."

"But Sora's one of you!" I debate, remembering the way Axel had treated the boy, with a great sense of wanting to protect a dear friend.

His emerald eyes narrow in disgust. "They've made an enemy by taking him."

Cloud merely shakes his head, "Okay then, for now you're on our side. Will you take us to where they are?" He says that but I know he doesn't trust Axel fully...even if he wants to. Axel nods but Cloud's already gone and back. "Sit." Sighing, Axel does as he's told and takes a seat in front of the tree. Cloud proceeds to circle him with rope before knotting it in the back while his chakrams stick in the ground a few feet away. "I'm going back to see if you're right. Then I'll go see if I can figure out a trail unless they've covered their tracks."

My blonde protector vanishes into the thickening darkness. I wipe away the trail of blood and pull my shirt back on. "Are you actually going to help us?"

"They have my friend...I don't want them to have you too."

Enraged, I stomp over to him and kneel. "You kidnapped me, tried to kill me, took on another name to pass as a friend, and now you say that you want to protect me?"

"Zexion...I'm sorry." Taken aback I fall silent. "I know a way to help you heal internally...I know that it must hurt." Axel cocks his head to the side to reveal his exposed neck. "Take some blood, I don't mind."

_I want to believe him. I want everything to work out. But it won't. Even if I think I love him it just wouldn't work._

Placing a knee on either side of his legs I rest my hands on his shoulders. My skull touches the tree as I press my mouth against his throat. My fangs slip into a vein and a small gasp escapes him before falling silent. The spicy yet sweet taste of his blood sets my taste buds on ablaze. As the warm liquid slides down, I pull away and place two fingers over the wounds.

My gray-blue eyes meet his electric greens. Fire runs through me as though just touching is intense. Leaning closer I let our lips brush. Axel pushes forward and I can't help but lose myself for a moment. I tangle my fingers in his crimson spikes, trying to mold us together around the rope. That's when it hits me like a brick.

_We live in two different worlds. Axel's a hunter and I'm a becoming prince, his prey. But I still can't give up...I don't want to give up on the love growing between us. Yet, doubt clouds me and one question seems to stand out the most._

_Is he leading me on?_

Letting my movements fall still, he pulls away. Looking deep into his bright eyes I can feel his blood running through me. Picking up on it, I struggle to pry information from it. A thin eyebrow quirks up, "Zexion I know what you're doing."

"Then you know that..." I motion towards us, "...this can't continue." I hesitate in relinquishing my spot on his lap.

"Zexion..." Axel trails off and leaves my name hanging in the air.

"Cloud should be back by now."

_Shit_.

Springing into action I hurry over and clasp a chakram in my hand. I drag it through the bindings as they fall away one by one. "Take me there now."

"I won't, not until you're prepared. They don't know where I live so I'll take you there and we can come up with a plan. Isn't that what you would normally suggest?"

"Fine."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Taking the elevator up to his apartment isn't as easy as I thought. It reminds me that this man had tried to kill me. The steel doors part to reveal a narrow hallway and Axel continues to step out. I will my legs to do the same but I can't bring them to do much less than lock in place. Axel shakes his mane before reaching out and taking a hold of my hand. A faint blush drapes my cheeks as he shows me to the door. Unlocking it, he leads me inside where the lights are still dimmed.

_How can he see if he's human?_

I keep close as I step into the kitchen. Unlike the first time, I'm not against him. "I'm sure you're hungry and all you've probably had is a little bit of blood here and there." I simply nod as he begins pulling out breads, meats, and cheeses. "You have to keep up your human systems or you won't be well when you turn into a whole vampire."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a hunter."

Silence settles down between us as we eat sandwiches and drink glasses of water. Seated across from him I begin to feel light-headed.

_No! The moon must be enhancing my power. I-I can't control it!_

Gripping each side of my head I topple out of the chair.

"Zexion!"

Arms slip underneath me and lift me up. White hot pain shoots through my skull and down through my limbs before they go all turn numb.


	5. Chapter 5

Well this has been sitting on my computer for like a week and I haven't gotten on till now to post. So sorry had to go to the store the other day and get my glasses so bear with me. Gotta go finish wrapping presents so maybe one more update later tonight...maybe but it will be on Moonlit Blood if I do.

* * *

**Crimson Snow**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

A door slams shut downstairs and I jolt up out of bed. I look out over my darkened room as my eyes adjust. The stairs down the hall outside that lead up here creak slightly under the weight of pressure. I strain my ears to possibly figure out where this intruder is going. A couple pairs of feet pass by my door and down to my parents. Holding my breath I expect a scream or anything...but no sound comes.

Curious and filled with fear, I slip out of my room and towards the ajar threshold of the master bedroom. Pushing it open with the tips of my fingers I'm met with a sight I prayed I'd never see.

Mother lies face down with blood pooling around her on the bed. Closer to me is Father with a pistol in his clenched fist. Cold dead eyes stare up at me. Horrified I attempt to cry out for my big brother but it never comes.

_This is the work of vampires. Father refused to enter the hunters' ranks. Brother had gotten a letter asking for a reply on the same thing...they've come to get rid of us._

Spinning around I plan to hurry to the safe room where Dad said no vampire could ever enter. Instead I'm met by a figure cloaked in shadows. Grinning from ear to ear I can easily see the protruding fangs. A strangled yelp escapes me as the vampire advances still.

"Yo, leave him alone! I'm the one you want."

I edge my 13 year old lanky frame around the man and into my elder brother's arms. I go up a little pas this waist. Both of us wear a scarce outfit of sweat pants and a thin T-shirt.

A husky voice comes from this vicious man. "Fine. Now come here so I can make sure you don't leave."

Calm amethyst eyes show only sorrow and his short, shaggy red hair is tousled from sleep. "R-Reno are you l-leaving?"

"Only for a little time. I'll come get you soon. I promise. Just stay strong Axel. Go to Sora's and stay with him."

Giving me a tight squeeze, he pats my head and takes those few steps toward the accuser. With a quick sweep of his mighty arm, Reno is trapped in his grip as the vampire bites into his neck. A gasp splits the air and I realize that I was the one who made the noise.

Reno slumps and is lifted up into the vampire's arms. His black gaze connects to another I had not known was behind me. "Thank you for your assistance. The kid is your payment." The leader of the two vanishes.

A hand latches onto my wrist and yanks me forward. I crash into him as he holds me still. "N-No stop p-please!?"

Pricking my vein, the fear dies as he pulls away. Letting my body slump to the floor I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

* * *

With tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes, I sit up. Gently pushing my shoulders so that I lay back down, "Are you okay?"

"Yes...I'm sorry about your brother but...I know him. Reno is fine. He works in the castle. Reno told me himself that once he was over here Rufus found him and protected him. They...love each other."

Happiness flares in his emerald orbs and I can't help but smile at having lessened his burden. "Thank you...I shouldn't have given you any of my blood. But I forgot that it's a full moon and powers like that get out of check."

Every muscle tingles as his gaze remains fixated on me. That's when I finally put the last piece in place. I narrow my eyes at Axel despite my feelings. "So then do you have a power?" His expression shows one emotion...guilt. "I know all about what happened. You've left out that crucial detail. So are you going to start talking or do I need to take another course of action?"

Axel continues on in his silent state. Realizing option one is not available, I jolt upward and knock him on his back as I pin his arms to his sides. It's a good thing this is a long bed or I probably would've broken his neck. An exposed throat lie in the open and I lean down.

"Stop!"

Axel jerks his head so that I crush my lips against his own instead. All my frustration melts away instantly. I pull away only to have him pull me back down. Gasping for air I move to the pulsing vein that I know is under the pale flesh on his neck. Axel doesn't stop me this time. I go on with exactly what my instincts are telling me. Warm delectable blood coasts its way down into my belly. Axel moves and I move back to his lips.

_I was never in control in the first place._

I'm flipped around so that he lies on top of me instead. Grinning like a cat that's caught its prey, Axel presses his mouth to mine before moving down to my throat. Licking the flesh that conceals the veins, he slips his fangs into them. An almost inaudible moan ghosts over my lips. I let my eyes flutter shut at the blissful feeling of the person I love draining my life force.

My joints seem to freeze with every passing second. Even Axel becomes sluggish as he slides his fangs out and leaves his cold lips against my bloody neck. "Z-Zexion...what's...h-happening?" Stiff limbs roll me towards his embrace. I bury my face in his chest as Axel hides his own in my mane.

_There's nothing to be afraid of. To become one of the ranks...you have to die to be alive. This is just another rung on the ladder of the vampire culture. _

"I love you Axel."

* * *

Opening my eyes I'm met with a darkened room and a night sky littered with stars spread outside the window. Moving out of Axel's arms I sit up and look down upon him. I brush a stray strand of crimson hair from his countenance

_Who would've guessed that I would fall for a hunter, a half-vampire one at that. At least that's over with. Now to finish the job and take my place on the throne. Maybe...just maybe, Axel will agree to stay by my side. He's changed me...showed me that even a monster can be loved. I'll return that blessing three-fold. _

Axel stirs beside me and I rest my hand upon his cheek. Sighing heavily I slip out of bed. Glancing back one last time, I leave the apartment.

Finding my way back to the house isn't hard at all. Pushing the ajar door open I climb the stairs to my room. I pull out the bottom drawer and lift my princely wears from underneath a stacks of jeans. Peeling the filthy clothing off I take a quick shower before re-dressing in my rightful attire. I feel comfortable again as I step back onto the first floor. It's safe to say that they put up a fight.

Furniture lie overturned, shattered glass covers the floor, and small amounts of blood puddle up here and there. Ignoring the scene around me I dig through the coat closet until I find a sufficient black cloak to hide my garments until I get back to my country. However, something rustles near me and my body stiffens in unison. Spinning around I'm met with enraged features.

_A human going mad._

"Who are you?"

"I was paid handsomely to kill you."

My wide eyes narrow as I back up against the closet door.

_How I despise confrontations. Why can't people simply walk away? Evil shits..._

Letting out the breath, that I wasn't aware that I was holding in, I prepare to immobilize him. Before I can move the man drops to his knees with blood matting at the back of his head.

"I knew you'd come back here. Now I don't have to pay that lowlife."


	6. Chapter 6

I finished this at 3 am this morning. Poor Zexy though...I guess after re-reading this...I suppose I attempted some form of growth in character. I hate writing without dynamic characters but what the hay it happens. So I made him grow a little...mentally speaking...he's still short...

* * *

Crimson Snow

Chapter 6

* * *

"You're Saïx correct?"

The man only nods. His weapon of choice is ready for anything, a wooden spear-stake-contraption. "Xemnas wishes to see you. To make a trade of sorts. You for their lives."

_What about Axel? Surely I can't leave him like that. We're a team now._

"I'm sorry but I'll have to decline."

No response comes. Instead he falls to the side and Axel stands triumphantly behind him. "Glad to hear that you're not a traitor. Now we should get out of here." Stepping around the man's unconscious form I follow Axel outside. "I've got a plan and you'll have to agree or they'll kill us or worse."

"You want me to pretend to be your captive."

"More or less."

"Then let's get this over with, shall we?"

Axel nods and takes my hand in his. A fluttering sensation erupts throughout me at the slightest of touches. The heat rises to my cheeks as I'm led to a warehouse on the deserted end of the city, where all the goods are manufactured. Axel lets go of me to grab a small length of rope and tying it around my wrists. "Now just play along Zexion. I won't let them hurt you." He leans down and presses his lips to mine, sending blissful shivers through my body.

"W-What was that for?"

"I think I love you Zexion, that's all." Turning away he walks me into the brightly lit room. Tied with chains to the metal beams are Riku, Sora, Cloud, and Vincent. My two caretakers appear slightly ruffled while my dear brother is paler than normal. Sora immediately perks up at the sight of his best friend. A door opens and Xemnas and Xigbar exit. Axel goes into character and tightens his hold on me. "I've brought you the Prince now let Sora go, that was the deal."

Xigbar strides over and plucks me away and points the barrel of his gun to my temple. Xemnas motions toward the young hunter, "You may get him and never return Axel for he is a traitor by becoming one of them out of love." Axel kneels in front of the four while Xemnas moves to stand in front of me, blocking my view. "Your mother betrayed the hunter's code and you and your brother will die because of her error." The sound of chains clattering to the floor and the trigger being squeezed is the only morale I need.

Ducking down at the last second I roll away just as Vincent knocks Xigbar to the ground. Xemnas unsheathes two gleaming rapiers from his side and prepares to strike Vincent down as his back is turned.

Springing to my feet I plan to throw myself at this guy but Cloud gets there first. His large sword beating down the two smaller ones easily.

Using my newly boosted power I dart over to Axel, "You tied these damn things to tight."

Axel smirks down at me and runs the spike of his chakram through the threads. Riku appears by my side with a stunning blue and black blade in his hand. Sora stands behind Axel with a silver sword with inlaid gold swirling through it. He runs around Axel and jumps into the battle, taking over Cloud's place against Xemnas. Xigbar lie motionless as Vincent walks over and Cloud strikes down Xemnas with Sora's help. "We need to get out of here and get you on a plane before the other members retaliate."

I nod, "We'll go to Axel's and book a flight." We all turn to get the hell out of here when Sora screams.

He lunges at Luxord before he can aim the gun and holds the blade to his throat. Vincent growls and knocks Saïx to the floor and plunges a dagger into his chest. As the blue-haired man lies there dieing, Vincent yanks the stake out of Cloud's chest cavity. Tenderly lifting the blonde into his arms Vincent turns to Axel, "Take me there now."

Axel nods, "Meet us there Zexion."

They disappear out the door and I turn to the scene before me. Riku snaps Luxord's gun in half and eases Sora away. "Let's go Zex we need to catch up."

Sora forces a smile that allows me to see the fangs protruding from his gums. "Alright follow me."

_Turning my back is something I should never do._

The sound of a loading gun fills my ears and yet it's almost as though they don't hear it.

_It's my duty to protect my people. My obligation as a brother._

Spinning around at the last second I force myself in between the bullet's path and Sora and Riku's bodies.


	7. Chapter 7

you all know i wouldn't dare hurt Zexion right? well physically that is! mentally i'll have all the fun i want. hope yall like the chapter. the next one i'll have a little more too it. hopefully longer than 4 pages.

* * *

Crimson Snow

Chapter 7

* * *

Hatred flames in Riku's aquamarine orbs as he sprints forward and slits Luxord's throat, spewing blood all over him. Collapsing to my knees I stare at the gun he used...

_...Xigbar's gun._

My younger brother's strong arms lift me up and cradle me. "Sora can you track Axel?"

"Yeah, follow me."

Rushing me through the streets everything slowly goes cold and black.

* * *

I watch as slightly younger versions of Riku and I walk with our Father to the merchant waiting for us. Casting his emotionless green eyes down at us he sighs, "Go play with the merchant's boys and leave me be."

Riku parts way with me to play with a brunet human boy. They always did, I was use to being alone. A 15 year old boy stands off to the side, watching the brunet chatter with Riku. The red head grips his right hand tightly, making his knuckles turn white.

Another lowly merchant rolls his cart by only for it to knock the poor teen over. Stifling a panicked cry he struggles to stand up, still clutching his right hand.

Without thinking I rush over and offer a helping hand. Possibly scared he takes it and I pull him to his feet. "Thanks." he mutters to me.

I pull my hand back only to see blood covering my palm where my own bleeding cut is, with the band-aid mysteriously missing. Feeling woozy all of a sudden I sway to the side. Father rushes over to me and supports me, putting on his facade of a devoted father figure, "What did that boy do to you? Rufus get over here now!"

Short cropped blonde hair, pale eyes, and a pristine white suit bobs into view. Picking me up I smear the blonde down the front of his jacket, "Sorry Rufus."

"It's okay I'll get Reno to clean it like usual."

A man comes up to the boy and grasps his arm, "I'm sorry Sephiroth, Axel didn't mean anything."

"See to it that this never happens again or you won't be allowed to return. That boy is an abomination as it is!"

My eyes connect with saddened greens. The man slaps him in the back of the head and drags him away. Rufus stops, in order to hand me over to Reno. I shut my eyes to pretend to have fainted so that I may listen to their conversation. Rufus sighs, "That kid is going to be in a world of hurt."

"Why what happened?"

"Fate wanted them to be connected with blood. One of our sacred rituals no vampire child, especially a half-vampire, should know about."

Reno moves to most likely carry me back and that's when I take the opportunity to save this boy some hurt. I drop to my feet and dart over to the confused and frightened teen. I shove Father and the merchant aside and stand in front of Axel. "It's my fault Father." I lie as my vision slowly becomes fuzzy.

"Zexion, get over here now!" he hisses at me.

I mimic the heated glare until a hand touches my shoulder and he whispers in my ear, "Thanks but you'd better go. I don't want to get you in anymore trouble."

"Don't worry about me...he won't hurt me."

I step forward and Father grips my arm where he could probably cut off circulation he if wanted to, but I refuse to make a sound. Without another word I'm drug back to the car where I'm sent home.

An hour or so later I'm ordered to the study where Father waits for me. "Why did you defend that brat?"

"Because he did nothing wrong."

"He's not a full vampire, everything's wrong."

"I'm not either!"

He's to his feet and towering over me in half a second. "You are to never speak to me that way again."

"I'll be glad when you're off the throne." I mumble loud enough for only him to hear.

In return his fist crashes into my skull making the lights dance. I feel my body crash to the floor and voices arose. "Sephiroth what did you do to him?"

"Nothing of your concern Rufus. Just make sure he doesn't remember today's events, understood?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Groaning I open my eyes to see a very worried Riku. "What happened?"

"I rushed you back here. Vincent got the bullet out and Axel gave you quite a bit of his blood. He's resting right now...You scare me Zexion, don't ever do it again."

"Is everyone ready to go?"

Riku sighs, "We were just hoping you'd wake up soon. It would not be easy to get through airport security, carrying your unconscious body onto a plane."

Shaking my head I throw my legs over the lip of my bed. I ignore my brother and find my way to the living room. Axel lies stretched out on the couch with legs draped over the arm rest and forearm shielding his eyes. Glancing about I catch sight of no other person. Respecting me, Riku disappears into another room.

Stepping as lightly as I possibly can I sneak over to the side of the couch. Feeling like a mischievous child I lay down on top of him. Desperately craving his attention, I peck his lips and rest my head over his left breast. Strong arms wind around me and secure me against him. "How are you feeling Axel?"

"Not as bad as I did. I'm glad that you're okay though. What about you?"

"Like a powerless little girl that has no control but is helplessly in love with a vampire."

"But you're a vampire too."

"That's what baffles me as well."

I turn my head to look up at him and suddenly become somewhat shy. "Once Sephiroth is gone, I'll take reign. Naturally I'd throw something to find a partner. But...I'd hope to have you there with me."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"No! I just would prefer to be with you then."

Axel grins, "I'll be there, swear." Moving to go check on Cloud I begin to leave. "Never lose faith in me Zexion. I keep my word."

"I believe you." Vincent appears behind me with Cloud in tow. "Are you alright?"

"I...I feel complete. If that makes sense."

Axel sits up and leans back into the couch. "You two were absent for a long time. Sex doesn't take that damn long."

Cloud turns the color of Axel's hair and Vincent merely swings a couple bags over his shoulder. Riku walks back in with Sora near him. "We need to get going. The plane leaves soon and there are hunters everywhere looking for us."

I eye my brother suspiciously, "Where did you get the money?"

"This old guy. He wanted to die, I was hungry and needed money so we traded."

_Never realized how...ruthless my brother can be. He's reckless and he knows it. That's why he doesn't want to be the next ruler. He'd rather travel with Sora._

Axel pushes himself to his feet, "Then let's get the hell out of here."

We pile out the door and into a car which Vincent uses to drive us to the airport. Slowly pulling up to the entrance I notice hooded figures gliding through the crowds. Cloud glances over at Vincent, hoping not to alarm us in the back.

Axel grips my hand and places a kiss on my cheek.

Before the vehicle can stop, the door swings open and Axel jumps out.

The cry I want to emit is strangled in my throat. Riku leans over me and closes the door. Vincent glances at the three of us in the rearview mirror, "Axel is distracting them apparently so when I get to the doors we follow Riku to the gate."

Nodding in unison we come to a halt and spring out of the car. Bullets sail over our heads as we make a break for the building. Sora and I make it in last as we take heavy breaths, before realizing that we're full vampires and can use our powers willingly. Vincent turns toward the direction of the plane. "Alright get on."

"Wait what about Axel?"

Cloud simply latches onto my wrist and yanks me forward. Through the translucent glass I see a shock of red hair bound past.

I slip out of his hand and begin to run back. Just as I get somewhat close I'm thrown over Vincent's shoulder. Scowling down at his heels I let myself be carried onto the plane. I'm put in the window seat and he sits next to me. He got past the guard's by explaining that I had hurt my ankle, what a lie. But nonetheless it worked.

As the plane starts off down the runway, for a split second, I catch sight of Axel standing just outside the door. He waves despite his scuffled appearance.

I sink back into my seat and ignore the pestering woman. Conversation around us picks up and Vincent leans close to me, "Axel knew they were there and he had it all planned out."

"Then why was I not informed?"

"Because you would have disagreed." Glaring into crimson eyes I sigh and turn back to my window. "Zexion...he asked if I would ask a favor of you for him." I continue to be silent both from stubbornness and slight shock. "He wants you to beat Sephiroth and tell Reno that he's okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Well...I've been down in the dumps...as in sick as a dog. When I went to Winter Jam 2010 in Jacksonville I had to stand outside for 4 hours and caught a nasty cold. Then this past week teacher's decided to really pile on the work and I haven't gotten on due to overload of homework and loss of sleep. Okay that and I've been playing KH2 Final Mix and Final Fantasy XII I hope this happy little chapter makes up for it.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Crimson Snow

Chapter 8

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

After that Vincent left to sit with Cloud. It wasn't long before we were soaring through the air above the dark city of my homeland. From the air I could make out the curves, jutting edges, and dimmed lights of the mansion. Candles remain our only source of light at night...or lanterns. Our streets are clean cobblestone and only the simplest and common crimes remain. Our society is much more equal...except for one thing.

Those who look down upon human born vampires. Everyone here has lived with each other for centuries and harsh relations are difficult to fix.

Not long later the plane touches down and Vincent comes back to walk with me, but we know that it's for my protection more than anything else.

Stepping into the lobby Vincent places a hat on my head and a long trench coat over my clothes. "Stay very close to me."

Cloud comes out another exit with Sora. Riku strides behind them as relaxed as ever. Not a trace of silver can be seen from the coverage of a high-necked jacket and wide brimmed hat. No one glances at us twice. We look like any other vampire here; stealthy posture, dark clothes, pale, and mysterious.

Waiting at the curb are several horse drawn carriages. Vincent leads me to the one with a white stallion. I hop inside as Vincent takes the reigns out on the driver's seat. I pull the short red velvet curtain back and look to see that the others boarded one pulled by a pitch black Arabian. Sinking back into the old-fashioned leather covered seat, I sigh in relief.

_No one saw and recognized us. If someone had, then they either don't know want to think or they don't care. Either way it doesn't matter. We'll be found out eventually. I need to focus on getting in or I won't make it. After everything is said and done, I can think about Axel._

I'm thrown into the seat in front of me as the carriage comes to a completely sudden stop. The door is opened and I'm yanked out.

Vincent points to an alley, "Go and hurry. Officials are coming. I'll meet you at the castle's west wall in an hour."

As we go our separate ways I can't help but sigh again.

_I have no watch and it looks like rain._

I climb over the chain-linked fence and keep going. As long as I'm on the move I can stay safe. About to round what seems like the millionth corner hands reach out and plaster me to the wall. "Shut up and don't move." A small group of guards flash by and the hand over my mouth is removed. "Where's Vincent?"

"Where's Cloud?" I shoot back at my brother.

"He told us to leave but we saw you running this way." Sora walks over and takes Riku's hand. "Where were you going? Cloud told us to go to the west wall."

"Change of plans. We go tot he south wall to find Rufus and Reno."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I let Riku and Sora stop to leave so that they can retrieve nutrition while I kept watch. I convinced them by saying that they'd be useless in a fight, which got them rowed up. Nonetheless I stayed behind while they went into the bar.

Fingers gently tap my shoulder and a glass is thrust into my hands. Sora sits down next to me on the stoop. "Thank you Zexion."

"What for?"

"For making Axel see what I meant by not all vampires being bad." I lift the brim to my lips. "You know...Axel **will** come back to you. He loves you."

The statement forces me to choke on the blood. Sora laughs as he pats me on the back. "Sorry didn't mean to try to kill you."

"Ready to go Zexion?" Glancing over my shoulder I spot Riku. Nodding, I drain the glass and sit it on the stoop before standing. "Good I'll lead."

A think blue eyebrow quirks up, "I don't think so."

Riku glowers down at me, "Excuse me?"

"You'll get us killed. I'll take us there. Instead of chasing after girls, I was studying." I turn on my heel and begin walking away.

"What a bookworm."

I ignore the comment and continue on my way. The two love birds catch up to me in no time. Gratefully, the guards haven't come back into the alleyways. Otherwise, we would have been found by now.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I place my palm against the stone wall. Propelling myself upward I catch the windowsill and hoist myself up onto it. Carefully I unlock the latch and slip inside. The dark room is as comforting as it always has been. Standing upright I move so I can scan the full width of the room.

Instead I'm knocked off my feet by a larger frame.

I thrust my knee up into my attacker's stomach and roll him off to me. On the other side of the room several candles spark to life effectively casting a glow on his face. Instinctively I kneel down beside him.

"Sorry about that Rufus."

He runs a hand through his short blonde hair and turns his blue-eyed gaze to me. "Who did you perform the ritual with?"

_Rufus's keen insight always has been able to throw anyone off. _

However, before I think of answering I stick my arm back out the window and give a slight wave. Sora latches onto my wrist as I help him through without hesitation. Riku's feet hit the tile as Reno stands beside Rufus, just as anxious for our answers.

I gesture to the two behind me, "Those two have bonded as well. Sora and his friend are the hunters that stopped us. Neither of them are evil and proved so by assisting us in escaping the hunters' wraith."

_It's now or never. He wouldn't hurt me anyway._

"I completed my ritual with Axel."

For the second time tonight I'm lunged at.

My back slams into the wall while Reno's fingers dig into my shoulders. Hate hides the sorrow and love that I know is in there. I retort even though he has said nothing audibly. "After you were taken away, the other present vampire bit and left Axel for dead. He's okay though."

Reno pushes me down onto my knees as he does the same.

_Reno's always looked out for me. I hate having to give him such bad news. I'll not tell him that Axel had been here before. If he already knows then that means he won't ask._

The sobs cease and a whisper flutters up to my ear, "Why him Zexion?"

_I'll only tell Reno. He's the one that should know more than anyone. I owe him that much._

"I love him."


	9. Chapter 9

Crimson Snow

Chapter 9

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Reno helps me to my feet, "I'm glad it was you."

I'm given a loose hug before Reno pulls away and leads me to where the others are waiting. I discard my coat and hat onto a chair. Riku's hat hangs limply from his fingers, turning it bored, "Where's dear old Dad anyway?"

Rufus opens the secret door behind a well placed hanging scroll. "Awaiting Zexion's return of course."

"Good, then this should be fun."

Piling into the passageway we keep a steady pace. Sora pipes up eventually, "What is this used for?"

"Mostly in case of an emergency, it provides us with complete access. However, there isn't one in every room. Zexion and Riku used to run through here all the time and get lost or trapped."

Sora giggles under his breath while Riku takes a hold of his hand from in front of him since the tunnel is only wide enough for one. My shoulders droop at the memory. Reno pats my shoulder, as we walk, in an attempt to comfort me. Our procession finally halts as Rufus opens the pathway into the next area. The heels of my boots click on the tile flooring as I go.

"It's good to see you alive my son."

"It's a shame I don't feel as happy as you."

Sephiroth rises from his chair like an elegant ballerina in a dance. Stepping forward are several bunches of guards which seem to appear out of thin air. I can hear the frown in Rufus's voice, "Didn't think I'd see the day when Vincent Valentine would get caught."

The shackles on his and Cloud's hands give them away as prisoners.

_I knew they would do that. By getting captured themselves it gave the three of us a chance to get away._

I take my place in front of our group and stand straight. "You need to step down Father."

"I can't do that. I don't have a son to take my place."

_He's going to kill us both. What a power-mad fool._

Behind me Rufus reveals a gun, "You will step down or be executed for disobeying official laws."

Hollow laughter echoes around us as Sephiroth unsheathes the intimidating katana from his side. "I'll die before this boy takes my throne."

To my left Riku brandishes his broadsword while Sora holds one as well. Knowing what I have to do, I begin chanting under my breath. Ducking low, Cloud swings his legs out and knocks a man off his feet. Vincent does the same before they jog over to us just as I finish.

A translucent barrier of impenetrable stature shimmers around the edges of guards to keep them back.

Sephiroth vanishes from out line of sight.

Rufus tosses a gun and Vincent catches it with ease.

Reno's small sword blocks an attack from the reappeared Sephiroth. Pronouncing the last syllable of the chant under my breath a sword materializes into my hands. As he disappears once more I swing the blade and it meets his from where he had planned to stab me in the back. "Sorry Father but it ends here."

Blows pound onto my weapon as I attempt to gain the upper hand. Around me I can hear the cracks beginning to form in my surrounding shield. A triumphant smirk creeps on Sephiroth's countenance as he sends my sword flying out of my hand.

_I never was that adequate at swordsman ship._

Guards pour in now that they can get to us and begin to roughly herd us together. Pure iron, infused with a secret substance, shackles are clamped onto each of our wrists.

"It seems that you're pathetic attempt to over power and destroy me has failed. Lock them in the cells and are to be kept under surveillance."

Our group is shoved through the corridors and I can't help but feel hopeless. As we're chained into our confinement I find that I've been secluded far from the rest that were paired off. The head guard laughs at my forlorn expression.

"If you're lucky you'll be killed first."

I narrow my eyes and remain silent as he leaves and stations a lower ranking officer outside the door.

_Now I'm glad that Axel hadn't come. Even if the hunters captured him, he'd have the power to escape and kill...not like me._

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

I'm not sure whether the others are being taken care of but I know that I'm starving. If my calculations are still accurate, then I've been in here for at least two weeks. From what I've overheard from the guards, the council denies Sephiroth the power to call for a public execution. They've said it is unjust to kill a son, a prince no doubt, just for standing up to his father. However, sadly enough they finally gave in and relinquished the authority to him. I was informed a few days ago that I would die today.

The good news is that they will only let him kill me while the others are simply exiled. I'm meant to be an example of what happens.

_I've got to get out of here so they don't have the chance. I'll put a stop to his plan. But what to do.._

The steel door opens and closes before locking it back. The man places the keys in his pocket and halts in front of me. I give him no sign of my plan.

Not sparing a second I push off the ground and force my feet into the air. Gripping the chains I walk up his legs and chest and plant my boot into his jaw. A growl rumbles deep in his throat as he stumbles back. Putting my feet back safely on the ground, I keep my eyes on him.

Before I register what he's done I'm smashed against the wall by his body.

"You watch your opponent's eyes not just their movements. I thought they would have taught you that much." As he removes his helmet my prediction comes true. "Miss me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Well it's short and I don't like that it came out like that. But the next chapter should have some action...I've been feeling under the weather so it probably won't be out for a little while.

_______

Crimson Snow

Chapter 10

_______

Cupping my chin he grins mockingly, "What a predicament you've gotten yourself into." Lowering his head he pecks my neck.

"Don't touch me!"

Sighing, Marluxia shakes his head. "Relax your highness, I wouldn't dare touch another vampire's turf." I don't stop glaring despite his words. "I can smell Axel's blood in you...faint but it's still there. I take it that they've not fed you."

Removing a petite key, Marluxia unlocks me from my bonds. With weak legs I only make it out of the cell with Marluxia's help. The guard that should've been watching is lying on the floor, dead.

Larxene taps her foot impatiently. "Give me the keys and let's go."

Marluxia hands her them as she takes off down the corridor. "She's going to go get the others and we will meet back up in the servant chambers."

"Then why are we still standing here?"

The pink haired man only lets his blue eyes linger on me for a moment before leading me through the corridors as if he knows them better than I do. Up ahead I puck up the footfalls of stealthy vampire guards.

Just before they could spot us, we dart through an adjacent door and down winding stone steps. Hiding away in a vacant room, we sit amongst the bare items. Servants seem to live decently while working here, which is all a refugee vampire needs to live, besides the obvious. Hungry only for the knowledge of why he's here, I keep my guard up. "Why are you here Marluxia?"

"I met up with Axel after you all flew off. He was weak and I had planned to harass him but there was something different about him. Nonetheless we talked and I told him I wanted to come back here, home. So in exchange for money, I'm to rescue you from execution. Word has already reached the humans. They are as dumbfounded just as much as our fellow people of the night."

"Why come back?"

"I wanted to see someone...an old friend."

Rising to my feet I listen carefully as servants pass by outside. "Who are you Marluxia? What happened to make you leave?"

"I was thought to be a traitor to our country. Quite the opposite really. I was a warrior during the time when those foolish mortals attempted to eradicate our existence. I came back mortally wounded. I use to be childish and ignorant around others. When I met that doctor I felt like I needn't be immature around him. But before I could tell him how I felt, someone, who had a grudge against me, told officials that I was a traitor. I got wind of it and ran away hoping that it would blow over in a few years. It never did and I couldn't return or they'd kill me."

Dawning on an idea I sit back down. "Help me defeat Sephiroth and I'll fix it. You'd be a hero Marluxia."

"You can't promise that."

"I'll give you my word...in blood."

Pricking my finger I murmur under my breath as I draw the symbol on my neck. Kneeling beside Marluxia I push his hair away and draw an identical mark on his. Once done it glows a light pink before finally dimming down.

Without warning activity outside ceases and I motion for him to follow me to the side.

The door opens and a light shines on the box we hide behind. Holding my breath, the guards step inside and shut the door. Turning my gaze to Marluxia I catch sight of his barred fangs.

_He's going to kill them. As much as I don't want to, I have to or they'll tell the first person they find if one of them lives._

Crouching down I calculate the distance between us.

_There's no way unless..._

I mouth the words to a spell I had first learned as a child. A box, adjacent to the guard farthest away, topples over and sheets spill out onto the floor. As if I had done so as a signal, Marluxia lunges at the closest one to us, leaving me with the other.

Most new recruits would be baffled as to what happened, this one isn't. I manage to knock him off his feet just in time and pin him down. Beside me, Marluxia stands, his mouth dripping with blood until he wipes it away. Leaning down I pierce the man's vein. Finished with him I rise and leave the room.

"We need to move. Others will smell the blood and come running if we don't hurry."

"I still know the way through the secret passageways."

Once another door is found, we secure it behind us and run. Ending a chant, I hadn't even known he had begun, I'm handed a slim rapier. The second we cross back into the throne room, a green and pink scythe seems to grow into his hands. The room is vacant of everyone excluding Sephiroth. Marluxia puts a hand on my shoulder and shoves me forward. "I'll keep you both enclosed in a trap. The others will be here soon to assist me in keeping back his reinforcements."

Nodding grimly I march forward with shining confidence outside but inner nerves. Sephiroth stands and smirks at me, "You're committing a crime Zexion."

"The council will welcome me with open arms if I can get rid of you."

"Then show me that you've paid attention to swordplay more than your dusty novel."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm pretty proud of this chapter although I wished it was longer...always seem to but yeah. Wrote this while I was playing Star Wars Battlefront so I'm not sure if it stays directly on path. lol too tired to check anyway.

* * *

Crimson Snow

Chapter 11

* * *

Forest green vines sprout up from the ground and enclose Father and me. Sparing only a glance over my shoulder. The door flies open to show the rest of our group with a mass of guards right on their heels. The elegant katana appears in his grasp as he races toward me.

I'm able to raise the rapier a second before he angles it down at me. For a brief moment, Sephiroth vanishes.

The sharp hiss of a blade cutting through the air tips me off. Idling longer than anyone else would have, I duck down and swing my own sword.

Blood splatters onto my face as I keep my hand steady. I pull it out of Sephiroth's side and fall back into the defensive. Ignoring the life essence dripping from his side, he darts forward and begins hammering at me. Relieved that he's beginning to slow in his attacks, I parry the remaining of his blows and prepare to strike him once more.

Despite my determination I stumble backward into a column. With wide eyes I stare at the tip sticking in my shoulder.

Deadly speed allows Sephiroth to remove it and replace it into my gut. My throat burns as I can't help but cough up blood onto my shirt.

Scanning around I watch as Marluxia hurriedly tries to dismiss the vines now that the guards have been successfully shut out. As he removes the weapon permanently I fall to my knees as I lean against the now stained column.

The second an opening appears, Cloud leaps forward and pounds his enormous broadsword against Sephiroth's slim katana.

Just as the blade had stuck my stomach, it goes completely through Cloud's, suspending him in the air. A triumphant grin springs to life on his face at the thought that he's won.

He doesn't see gloved hands wrap around the blade as the body stuck on it edges forward. A round clicks into place and the trigger is pulled. The bullet slices through the air and digs into Sephiroth's chest cavity. Blood begins to seep out as he drops the hilt of the sword to clutch at his torso. Within minutes Sephiroth's lifeless body hits the cold tile and council members pour from the doors in the back. Marluxia takes a knee at my side before lifting me up so that he can carry me to the infirmary. Guards enter and take the body away as I'm rushed out as well.

"You did good Zexion, now just stay alive long enough for me to get you some help." We skid around a corner, "If it hadn't been for you, Vincent wouldn't have been able to make that shot. It's a good thing we brought those bullets."

I drown him out after that. I feel heavy and all I want to do is sleep. But every time I try I'm shook awake. Thankfully I'm finally laid down on a cot. I watch as Marluxia's eyes go wide as the doctor shuffles over to me. "Are you going to gape at me or help, Marluxia?"

_They know each other._

When Vexen sets his gaze back on me I can see the longing hidden deep in his eyes. Marluxia sits me up while Vexen pulls my shirt over my head. Vexen ties his dull blond hair back and snaps on a pair of latex gloves. Flicking the syringe that holds a red liquid he sets it to the side. Marluxia keeps his hand firmly pressing my balled up shirt against my stomach. Antiseptic is revealed and I slightly cringe.

_It's a precaution to make sure I'm not infected with anything. Our immune systems can't ward things off if it enters our bodies by a would that could send it into our blood stream of that moment._

Lying me on my back, Marluxia holds me firmly against the mattress. As the ice cold liquid is poured directly on my shoulder and then my gut, I bite my lip to keep from screaming. I'm propped up as they run gauze from my shoulder to wrap around my middle. Before anything else, Vexen injects me with that substance. Finally, they allow me to shut my eyes and go to sleep.

* * *

When I wake up I look around to see the comfort of my chamber. Pain shoots through every nerve in my body as I throw my legs over the edge of the bed. I pull on a pair of jeans over my boxers and a simple black jacket over my bandages.

_It won't take much longer...maybe a day or two since I haven't drank in a while._

I let it flap open at my sides as I hurry to the council room. Since it's night, they're all inside, expecting me. "I assume that everyone with me was provided with a room?"

"No your highness. The traitor is in the dungeon."

I direct my glare at the hooded member who spoke, "Marluxia saved my life as well as the evidence against him being unclear. He is to be rewarded and treated as a hero." I turn on my heel, "Bring him here now." I order to the nearest person. I take my seat at the head of the table. "All laws forbidding human born vampires is vetoed and humans are to be allowed into our city as our kind has in theirs." Several guards escort Marluxia into the room. "You're free and can leave or work here as a personal bodyguard to me."

Knowing that if he stays he can be closer to Vexen he nods, "I'll be staying then."

"Good now take him to his quarters and let him prepare for the rest of tonight's work."

* * *

Sighing I collapse on my bed. It's been a week and everything is as good as new. Marluxia continues to reassure me that Axel is okay. I just find it hard to believe. We're apart and I feel so empty inside.

A knock comes to my door and I announce that they can enter.

Cloud shuts the door behind him and plops down next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure...I'm glad that you and Vincent decided to stay. Riku told me that him and Sora will be leaving for a short while. I presume they'll be visiting Sora's parents before they marry."

Cloud chuckles lightly before his face turns into a mask of worry. "The council elders have said that they're trying to find you a companion for life."

I close my eyes and roll onto my side, "I don't want one."

"You need one Zexion. You've become depressed and withdrawn while you're not working."

"I know...Reno already informed me of this."

"So why don't you do something about it?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Find you're own mate."

"I already have..." I mumble under my breath.

His fingers wrap around my wrist as I'm drug off the bed and out the door. I dig my heels into the ground and slow the progress, "Stop it Cloud!" Scoffing at me Cloud comes to a dead halt before throwing me over his shoulder. I struggle and pound on his back but he doesn't pay me any mind. I'm finally put on my feet only to face Vincent and Rufus.

Solemnly Cloud turns to them, "Any new information available?"

Rufus bows his head, "No its still the same."

Vincent closes the laptop, "I know you want to wait for Axel...but he's gone missing. It's been two months Zexion, you need to take someone regardless of your feelings."

I stare at him as if he was on fire. I bite back the tears that sting at my eyes and turn my back to them. "Fine." As I take deserted corridors to my room I let the teardrops trickle down my cheeks. They're going to make me marry that girl they were discussing. There's two and they're sisters, so if one dies I still have to marry one. The elder is friendly and says what she thinks along with being determined. Her younger sister is quiet, observant, and extremely caring. Nevertheless, neither of them are cocky, devoted, or quick-witted. I've tried everything to find out whatever I can, but Axel's disappeared off the face of the earth.

I lock myself in my chamber and turn around to see Reno lounging on the bed. If he's depressed as I am, he doesn't show it. Even though my eyes are all dried up...the tracks on my ashen cheeks give me away.

"They haven't found him yet have they?" I shake my head. "The Elders have already planned your wedding. It's in a couple of days."

"So they knew he wouldn't be found."

He swings his legs over the lip of the bed. "I'm sorry Zexion." Reno puts his arms around me, "I'm leaving tonight. I'll find Axel myself. Stay here and stall." Reno presses his lips to my forehead and leaves me standing there feeling so alone.


	12. Chapter 12

This is depressing...I didn't realize that I had wrote it so short. But there wasn't much to write and I speculate whether or not I should have included it into Chapter 11 now that's it done. But I did have to add in a lot of extra details since when I write I tend to be vague until I can actually sit down in peace and type it out. Either way I hope all my readers enjoyed it and the lovely ending.

* * *

Crimson Snow

Chapter 12

$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$

A maid smiles at me from the door, 'They say its time for you to take your place."

I nod sadly and straighten the black tie that lies over my white shirt. Running my hands over the ebony suit, I can't help but feel nauseated. I'm to be married to Kairi in a little more than five minutes.

Stepping down to the first floor of the chapel, bile burns the back of my throat. I've never been so appalled by the idea of this holy matrimony.

Cloud, Vincent, and Rufus appear in their normal attire and stand on guard for any suspicious humans or vampires. Humans are only here because Kairi is indeed human and her family had to naturally be flown out to attend.

Since Reno left without any word to anyone but me, Rufus has been more quiet than usual. I know that he suspects more than I let on and that it's got to do something with me...but if I tell him then he'll want to bring Reno back. I couldn't think about doing such a thing before he's had a chance to search the planet for Axel.

On the verge of hysteria, I take my place before the Priest. The tune has yet to begin and Cloud appears beside me. "We're proud of you Zexion."

"Can I just get this over with?"

Cloud sighs and moves back over to Vincent and trades whispers with him.

I just want to slam my skull into the nearest wall...a pillar would do.

Not even realizing that I had been lost in thought I shakily reach my hand out and Kairi slips her's onto it. Her blue eyes show me that she feels bad about this. I lift the veil from her dark red hair and the Priest continues to talk until we exchange our "I do"s.

That's when I notice that Vincent and Cloud have run off through the doors. Scanning the room I inwardly panic and rejoice in unison.

A silky voice cuts through the tension, "I object to this marriage."

I spare a glance over at Rufus to see a shrouded figure pressing a knife to his throat. I drop Kairi's fingers as a cold blade hovers in front of my own throat.

My stomach flips as he begins his demands, "This vampire is mine and no one else should have him." I'm spun around as I'm embraced and lips smash gently against mine. "Your Lord proposed to me. Your King will marry me. Got it memorized?"

I collapse against his chest in joy.

_Axel came back for me. Just like Sora said._

Kairi flashes me a genuine smile before backing away to sit in a pew. To the side Reno stands beside Rufus with Rufus's arm linked securely around his waist.

Axel leans down to my ear, "I told you and I did come back to steal your heart. Now let's get this ceremony over with...I wanna get to the fun part."

Crimson color explodes onto my cheeks, ears, and neck as he swivels me around so that the ceremony can continue.

Not surprised in the least, the elder priest picks up from where he left off. In a matter of seconds, Axel pushes against my lips before sweeping me up into his arms.

Embarrassed beyond belief I pound on his torso, "Put me down you idiot. I can walk perfectly fine damn it!"

A mere melodious chuckle escapes his lips while I'm carried out and to our now shared chamber.

_Outside I show fury but inside I'm so happy I can barely stand it. And not just for me...Cloud and Vincent are together and happily protecting me and the city. Reno and Rufus are as always. Sora and Riku will be calling me soon to set wedding arrangements I just know it. Most of all I'm glad that Vexen and Marluxia are together...even though every time he's questioned, Vexen will temporarily deny it._

_It seems as though the sky has cleared and it has a new limit._

_**~_~_~_~The End~_~_~_~**_


End file.
